Mi valiente caballero
by Exaketededly
Summary: El principado de Ivrea estaba bajo el mando del príncipe Haruka Nanase. Makoto Tachibana descendiente de un caballero, una familia noble que le hizo seguir los mismos pasos... En el principado de Ivrea Existió no hace poco Un amor de caballeros Y hoy su recuerdo evoco ... AU Edad Media/ Yaoi
1. 1: El ser un caballero significa servir

-lease con voz de troy mcclure- Hola soy Exaketededly tal ves me recuerden de fics como "lo siento makoto" y "mi primer beso" ambos fics MakoHaru,esta vez ataco de nuevo esta pareja porque la amo QWQ (OTP plz) en fin, me inspire de una imagen donde makoto es caballero y haru principe, estudio historia asi que trate (y tratare) de que todo sea lo mas historicamente exacto posible (obvio no se podra toooodo exacto u.u) ya se habran dado cuenta de que es un AU de la edad media, asi que espero les guste y prometo subir pronto otro cap de "lo siento makoto" :3 sin mas por agregar solo quiero decir que

Free! no me pertence (si no ya habria MakoHaru cannon)

* * *

_En el principado de Ivrea_

_Existió no hace poco_

_Un amor de caballeros_

_Y hoy su recuerdo evoco_

_Conozcan pues la historia_

_Eran un rey y su caballero_

_Sus corazones se amaron_

_Y yo estos versos no callo_

El principado de Ivrea estaba bajo el mando del príncipe Haruka Nanase, empezó a reinar a los 13 años bajo los mandamientos del príncipe perfecto, tenía la templanza, como base de la prudencia. Su educación exaltaba las tres virtudes principales: religión, justicia y liberalidad. Aprendió el arte de la espada, montar a caballo, del arte de la guerra, el uso de las armas, como cazar y pregonar, clases de religión y sabia cuáles eran sus obligaciones. Después de pasar ocho años al poder con ayuda de un rey que le ensañaba de política, había llegado a la edad en la que era capaz de decidir las cosas por el mismo, juzgar y gobernar sus vasallos con paz y justicia en su casa y estado. La justicia pide que sea sabio, prudente y ejemplar. Una vida así es tediosa y aburrida, pero era los sacrificios que le demandaba el ser príncipe.

El ser un caballero significa servir. Makoto Tachibana era descendiente de un caballero, una familia noble que le hizo seguir los mismos pasos. Desde los siete años comenzó su entrenamiento para ser caballero, desde esa temprana edad comenzó a servir al príncipe. Comenzó siendo su paje cuando Haruka era solo un año mayor que él. Ambos aprendían mientras crecían, así como Haruka tuvo que aprender lo suyo, Makoto entrenaba habilidades de equitación, la espada a dos manos, pelea con hacha, mazo, daga y lanza. Se hacía de fuerza y condición física; nadaba, escalaba, tiraba piedras de gran tamaño, jabalinas, arquería y pelea aprendía igualmente estrategia, valentía y resistencia mental. Makoto mejoraría para proteger siempre a su señor.

El príncipe ahora tiene veintiuno, su escudero dentro de unos meses cumpliría esa edad, lo cual significaba que pronto seria armado caballero. A pesar de que el príncipe tenia a miles de sirvientes a su disposición, jamás necesito tantas personas, no quiso más atención que no fuera la de Makoto, desde pequeños él lograba comprenderle, entendió desde aquel entonces a saber lo que necesitaba, velaba por él y su felicidad pues desde el momento en el que le dijeron que debía servirle, Makoto creció con la idea de dar la vida por Haruka no porque se lo ordenasen si no porque nació en su corazón el sentimiento de proteger esa delicada mano que besaba como muestra de respeto que muy dentro de él se volvía en cariño.

Terminaban ya las clases de equitación para el príncipe, unos minutos antes su escudero acababa las de espada por lo que decidió ir a ver si su príncipe necesitaba algo. Al bajar Haruka del caballo, Makoto tomó las riendas y justo cuando se disponía a llevarlo a las caballerizas, el príncipe le detuvo y le ordeno a algún otro sirviente que lo hiciera por él y ordeno a su escudero que le siguiera y a los que les rodeaban que les dejaran un momento a solas, así los dos caminaron por los extensos jardines de palacio.

— ¿Cómo te fue en la clase de hoy Makoto? —preguntó el joven príncipe.

—Me fue muy bien mi señor, el día de hoy el maestro me enseño un nuevo movimiento de defensa. —respondió cortésmente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Makoto, ya te eh dicho que cuando estemos tu y yo solos me llames por mi nombre, frente a los demás sirvientes no se puede evitar porque ya sabes cómo son los chismes en palacio…pero por favor respeta mi deseo cuando estamos en privado. — Haru le hablaba amablemente, sin cambios en el tono de voz que mucha gente tacharía de frio, pero todo lo contrario, esa voz estaba llena de templanza y Makoto lo sabía.

Siguieron caminando juntos hasta llegar a su parte favorita del jardín, el árbol donde se escondían de pequeños.  
Cuanto había cambiado el príncipe desde que se conocieron pensaba Makoto. Cada día que pasaba se volvía más hermoso. Su cara que de pequeño era dulce y jovial se había vuelto fina y serena. Sus ojos azulados y soñadores que temía mirar directamente. De pequeña nariz y boca fina, cuello largo y elegante. Sus labios delgados y sensuales con mejillas redondas y cejas delgadas. Tomo por fin su mano cálida y la beso fielmente como era costumbre.

Mientras se dirigían a palacio miro por detrás sus negros cabellos, lacios y brillantes con el sol. A diferencia de todas las personas comunes al príncipe le gustaba estar aseado, bañarse era una costumbre que repetía más de lo necesario y aunque muchos estuvieran en desacuerdo con esa conducta tan caprichosa del príncipe a Makoto le gustaba que Haru no eclipsara su belleza con la suciedad a la que la mayoría de la sociedad estaba acostumbrada. Él podía ser la única parte pulcra y reluciente de la ciudad y solo con ello se daba por bien servido.

—Sabes Haru…hoy recordé en un sueño cuando nos conocimos por primera vez ¿recuerdas? — Caminando a lado del chico de cabellos negros Makoto no podía evitar mostrar esa boba sonrisa aflorando en sus labios, sonrisa que Haru encontraba más que encantadora y desde su punto de vista en ocasiones adorable.

—Sí, claro que lo recuerdo. Es curioso que hayas soñado con eso, dime en tus recuerdos ¿Cómo fue? Me pregunto qué tan distinto será a como yo lo recuerdo. — comenzó a caminar lento para poder tener un poco más de tiempo a solas y atento escucho lo que su fiel escudero tenía que decir.

—Recuerdo que mi padre me anuncio que ya tenía yo edad suficiente para comenzar mi entrenamiento para poder hacerme caballero, dijo que iba a llevarme con quien sería mi futuro señor, a quien o debía servir fielmente toda mi vida. Eh de confesar que en un principio tenía un poco de miedo. Pero no dude ni un segundo en seguir lo que era un destino para mí. Llegando a palacio me sorprendi con la inmensidad del lugar tan imponente. Me presentaron al pequeño principe de mirada serena y grandes ojos azulados. No dijiste nada y simplemente tomaste mi mano, la bese tal como me habían indicado mis padres y después me sonreíste. Creo que desde ese momento supe que toda mi vida la dedicaría a servirle y nada me complace más que ello. Decía mi familia que mayor honor no puede existir y que era muy afortunado al haber sido aceptado por usted…tenían razón. —mientras hablaba, sus ojos verdes brillaban con emoción al recordar, con cada palabra se iluminaban y sonreía a cada instante.

El príncipe escuchaba atentamente y en su memoria iba encontrando esas escenas que estaban a punto de dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, cuando de pronto se vieron interrumpidos por una criada con una nota que parecía urgente.  
Esta le fue entregada al príncipe y después de indicar que se retirara la joven, ambos apresuraron el paso hacia palacio para que este pudiera leer la carta con calma.

* * *

meh :v estuvo algo corto :c perdon pero prometo subir otro cap pronto xd espero les llame la atencion y como ya dije prometo tambien actualizar el otro fic de MakoHaru -w-

nos vemos la siguiente ;3

aclaraciones:

*si existio el principado de Ivrea asi que tome el nombre prestado

*no encontre mucho de principes en la edad media (que raro :c) asi que tal ves no todo sea muy cierto

*encontre mucho de caballeros asi que hay mas de donde sacar

*proximamente se uniran otros personajes


	2. 2: Cumplir un deber

Bien ues despues de muchos meses traigo el nuevo cap, emmm pues una sincera disculpa pero cai en una depresion donde no tenia inspiracion y asi, pero espero poder acrualizarlo mas seguido pues ya tengo la linea de accion para no perderme asi que en fin eh aqui el cap

disclaimer: Free! pertenece a KyoAni y todo eso

* * *

_Príncipe de Ivrea Nanae Haruka presente._

_Saludos a usted nuestro querido príncipe desde el reinado de Trento con la noticia de que hemos encontrado para usted lo que esperamos sea una prometida y futura reina pues como sabrá es necesario que para su coronación como rey tenga a su lado una dama honorable con la cual podrá gobernar Ivrea. _

_El rey y la princesa viajaran hoy mismo para conocerle y esperan poder contar con vuestra hospitalidad durante la cena en la cual suponen dar su oferta en cuanto a la posible unión._

_Atentamente Lauro Terenzio_

Después de leer aquella nota la cara del príncipe se había tornado más seria. Dio orden a los criados de preparar todo para los invitados, en la cocina fue necesario encargar más suministros, las habitaciones para invitados fueron sacudidas, las ropas de las camas se cambiaron y entretenimiento fue solicitado. Makoto sabía que pasaba y por ello su sonrisa no se hizo presente en lo que restaba del día.

Faltaba poco para que llegaran los huéspedes y esto a Haru le causaba un gran conflicto interno, pues a pesar de saber que era su responsabilidad, mentalmente no estaba preparado para que sucediera tan pronto pues su padre había muerto hace unos pocos meses. Lo más importante en esos momentos era que pronto armaría caballero a Makoto. Su escudero invadía sus pensamientos a cada minuto, el también recordaba con cariño el primer día que lo conoció aunque él ya sabía de su existencia mucho antes de ser presentados.

_"__Hijo mío, debes saber que como un príncipe tu deber es prepararte lo mejor posible para ser un gobernante ideal para tu pueblo, pero no por ello estarás solo. Pronto conocerás a quien estará contigo el resto de su vida, él te servirá, te defenderá, morirá por ti de ser necesario. Se creara entre ustedes un vínculo que ira más allá que cualquier otro tipo de afecto que otra gente te pueda brindar pues su vida estará en tus manos y tu vida en las suyas. Su nombre es Makoto Tachibana, conozco a su padre, un gran hombre que ha demostrado valer más de lo que es y estoy seguro de que su hijo será tan valeroso como él…cuida de él y el cuidara de ti. Solo ruego a los cielo que no cometas el mismo error que yo."_

Pronto su recuerdo se vio interrumpido por una voz familiar que llamaba a la puerta.

— Majestad ¿se encuentra bien? —Tachibana entro al cuarto mirando con preocupación a su príncipe. —Si necesita algo puedo llamar a servicio para que le traigan algo o déjeme ir yo mismo a traer lo que necesite.

No, no es nada no te preocupes. Solo pregunta si ya consiguieron el entretenimiento para esta noche si no es mucha molestia.

Claro que no es molestia majestad, yo me encargare de todo. Con permiso. — dando una reverencia el joven salió del cuarto cerrando con cuidado la puerta tras de sí.

Makoto pregunto a la encargada por la solicitud de entretenimiento por parte del príncipe, pero por desgracia no se había conseguido nada pues todos estaban ocupados con tareas. — Yo iré a buscar a alguien. Conozco a un joven trovador que seguro no tendrá inconvenientes en venir. —

Llamo a la puerta del joven trovador esperando que este accediera a la presentación.

— Nagisa, Rei ¿Están ahí? Necesito un favor. — Un chico rubio abrió la puerta y con una sonrisa y le invito a pasar.

El joven Nagisa Hazuki fue un trovador que había llegado de Francia, como trovador él se dedicaba a viajar y por consiguiente no tenía un lugar fijo que llamar hogar, hasta que llego a Ivrea pues algo o más bien dicho alguien cambio esa manera de vivir. Ahora no se dedicaba más a ello pues al dejar de viajar no podía seguir dando noticias de otros lados, solo se dedicaba a componer algunos versos románticos por los cuales a veces le pagaban pero no podía seguir considerándose trovador y menos un juglar pues no tenía otro habilidad que la música. Su único trabajo consistía en ayudar a Rei Ryugazaki, un herrero que había conocido en el reino, su compañero de casa y amor prohibido.

—Nagisa, necesito un favor muy grande. — El joven había conocido a esta inusual pareja cuando iba de visita al mercado ya que allí tenían su negocio. Arreglaron algunas armas y puesto que Makoto era algo perspicaz se dio cuenta de su amorío, el cual ellos debían ocultar por obvias razones. —Necesito que por favor vaya como trovador a palacio esta noche pues el príncipe tiene una cena de suma importancia y nadie ha podido conseguir recreación para los visitantes.

—No lo sé Makoto, me encantaría ayudarte pero no tengo material…solo algunos versos de amor, pero no creo que los viejos ricos quieran escuchar cosas de amor.

—No. Eso sería lo más adecuado en esta ocasión puesto que los que vendrán esta noche son la prometida del príncipe y su padre para atender asuntos de un futuro matrimonio. Por ello sería muy atento por parte de mi amo el que haya una atmosfera acorde a una boda. —mientras explicaba sus razones con una falsa sonrisa Nagisa imagino que hacer aquella petición no era nada fácil para el escudero pues el sabia los sentimientos que este tenía hacia el príncipe. ¿Qué diría dios si el príncipe ama sin la iglesia y sin la ley? Sabía perfectamente que no todos podrían atreverse a lo que Rei y el hicieron, pues renunciaron a todo lo sagrado, a la ley de Dios y de la sociedad. Irían al infierno, sus almas sufrirán después de la muerte, su salvación no llegara nunca.

—De acuerdo. Lo hare, espero sea del agrado de su majestad y gracias por pensar en nosotros Makoto, prometo no fallarte. — después de darle instrucciones precisas de como entrar al palacio y lo que debía decir para que le dejaran entrar Makoto regreso al castillo. Durante todo el camino trataba de convencerse de que todo aquello debía suceder ya, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, antes de que el fuera incapaz de dejar a Haruka, la idea de Nagisa de robarse al príncipe era romántica pero irreal.

Al llegar al castillo pudo notar que este se veía más limpio, nadie tenía tiempo para hablar pues ya faltaban pocas horas para la llegada de la princesa y puesto que nadie había visto al príncipe en toda la tarde era obvio que esta visita era lo más importante para el futuro del reinado.  
La noche llego más pronto de lo pensado y con ello las visitas. Los susodichos pasaron al comedor junto con los personajes más ilustres pertenecientes al consejo del reino esperando la llegada del príncipe a la mesa.

—Amo ¿está usted listo? — Todos están esperándole para la cena, sus invitados acaban de llegar y parecen ser muy buenas personas, estoy seguro de que serán de su agrado majestad, mientras tanto yo me retiro por el día de hoy y— Makoto no pudo terminar la frase pues el príncipe le había tomado del cuello para atraerlo hacia sí.

—No quiero. — dijo separando sus labios pero no sus cuerpos, gesto que a Makoto le pareció encantador e hizo que todo el autocontrol se fuera por la borda.

— ¿Qué pasa majestad? — Le tomo sutilmente de la cintura, acaricio la seda de sus ropas y fijo su mirada en los labios del príncipe los cuales se le antojaron exquisitos. Pero aún le quedaba una gota de conciencia, la cual le decía que no podía dejar que el futuro del príncipe fuera un error. —Le esperan en la mesa y no sería muy educado de su parte hacerles esperar.

—Solo déjame ser un príncipe caprichoso, solo por unos momentos quiero sentir tu cuerpo y con este abrazo me bastara esta noche aunque no toda la vida.

—Haruka, mírame a los ojos. — tomándole de la barbilla con una mano levanto su rostro para poder verle. Limpio sus lágrimas con su otra mano y rozando sus labios se despidió. —Tiene que hacerlo y yo estaré a su lado todo lo que dure vuestra vida. Es la promesa de mi vida, protegerle en todo momento y dar la vida por mi amo. Le apoyare para tomar las decisiones correctas, será el mejor rey porque ya es el príncipe perfecto.

—Un rey con el corazón roto…gracias por cumplir la mitad de tu deber. — Después de eso se soltó de los brazos del joven escudero para proceder a arreglar sus ropas y limpiar sus lágrimas dándole la espalda. Haruka cerró la puerta dejando a Makoto solo en la habitación. Iba a cumplir su deber, era lo que tenía que hacerse.

* * *

Y ya, espero les haya gustado. mis capitulos siempre son cortos pero con amor uwu asi que pronto subire el proximo cap, lo prometo

gracias por sus reviews, sugerencias y comentarios, todo es bienvenido siempre y cuando haya respetirijillo :d


End file.
